Ember Shi
by The Ever-Changing Alias
Summary: Ember Shi, a third year student at Daikoku Private Academy, stumbles upon a Death Note. She has names in mind; but is the Death Note real?  Not sure about pairings. Review with suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

**Ember Shi**

"Oh my God, look at her! What was she thinking?" Ember heard the whispers of two of her classmates as she exited the school. _What are _they _thinking? I'm not deaf for crying out loud! _She thought as she clenched her jaw as well as her fists. She wouldn't hit them; no, it wasn't enough punishment for all the things they've said and done to her ever since she first met them. From age five to age seventeen, they had been torturing her; and they didn't even notice it! _It's been thirteen years so far since I've met Zankokuna Kirai and Shitsureina Kirai; 'The Twins'. _Ember snorted as she turned down her street, adjusting the strap of her black and red messenger bag on her right shoulder. _More like 'The Twins Who Should Be In A Mental Hospital.' _She thought to herself before sighing. Tomorrow would be worse, she just knew it. It had to be. Ember continued walking for a few more minutes, zoning out on the lifeless grey road in front of her, before something caught her attention. Something small and black was falling from the sky. Literally falling from the freaking sky! She was running before she even made up her mind. The black book, as it turned out to be, was lying on the asphalt. It was turned over, but as far as she could see it was a plain black notebook. _Okay, a notebook. That's normal. What isn't normal was that it fell from the sky. _She was having a hard time grasping the concept of a notebook falling from the sky. Ember bent down, picked up the small book and turned it over, imagining another human's name on the front cover. But life is full of unexpected twists, isn't it? Instead of a name of the owner, the name of the book was printed.

'Death Note'

"What the..." Ember started, staring dumbly at the book in her hands before shaking her head. "This has got to be some sort of a joke." Still, she found her fingers had a mind of their own and opened the black book. _Can't hurt to see what written in it, if there's anything at all. _Ember's own thoughts didn't reassure her as she now stared down at a black page full of white writing. Flipping through the next few pages, Ember found that they were also filled with the same white writing. She turned back to the first page as she sat down on the side of the street and shrugged off her messenger bag, letting it rest beside her. Ember took a deep breath before beginning to read.

Death Note

How to use it

•The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

•This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

•If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

•If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

•After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Ember closed the book; she didn't want to read any more. _This is just a sick and twisted joke. Nobody has that kind of power... _Ember's mind was in a panic, but she could still piece some things together. _But... If someone _did _have this notebook, this power... _Her train of thought died as she came to a new realization. _Kira! _Ember opened the book again, re-reading the forth rule. _If Kira has this notebook, and didn't write down the cause of death for the criminals he killed, then that would mean they'd die of a heart attack- just like they did! Then again, that would mean there was more than one of these 'Death Notes'_. _It's strange though, how both of these books would end up in Japan... _Ember snapped the book shut once again. _What am I thinking? This can't be real; no matter how much it would make sense in some ways, it's completely illogical in others! _She stood up, grabbing her bag with her hand that wasn't holding the book as she did. However, her fingers refused to unwrap themselves from the strange book, further proof that they had a mind of their own. _But, if I leave it here, somebody else could find it. How many other people would see it the way I do? _Ember sighed. _I guess it couldn't hurt to take this thing with me. _She thought, walking down to the middle of the street to her house. After digging through her bag, Ember pulled out a simply silver key and put it into the key hole, turning it left and back. She grasped the handle and turned. The door didn't budge.

"Oh yeah," Ember muttered to herself. "Backwards locks." She turned the key to the right this time, before turning the handle again, removing the key from the now opened door and walking into her house. "I'm home~." Ember called out in a sarcastically cheery tone, knowing no one was home. No one ever was. Her father, Uwaki Shi, had left her mother, Sankō Shi, when he'd found out she was pregnant with Ember. And Sankō was always busy at work, trying to give her daughter the life of a normal third year high school student at Daikoku Private Academy. **[A.N/ ...of a normal 12****th**** grade student at Daikoku Private Academy (Light Yagami's school.)] **Ember dropped her bag at the foot of the stairs, making a mental note to bring it up to her room later so she could hide the Death Note, before walking through the kitchen and grabbing an apple on her way. She sat down at the dining room table to eat her apple, alone with her thoughts. Ember was not looking forward to tomorrow; the time in her life that would be here in, she looked down at her watch; **4:27pm**, exactly twelve hours and forty-four minutes. She stood and threw out the core of the apple, grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs, entering her room. Ember quickly changed into a pair of pyjamas and got into her bed; she wasn't hungry. She'd had to force down the apple, not really wanting to eat knowing about tomorrow. Ember sighed for what seemed like and probably was the millionth time in her life, and rolled over onto her side, trying to get comfortable. It seemed like forever before she finally fell asleep.

X_X-X_X

Ember woke to 'First Kiss' by Aah!. **[A.N/ Again, sorry, but I wanted to tell you guys that it is a real song in Japanese and it's really great.] **Groaning, she rolled over to face her nightstand where her cell phone lay, playing her ringtone. Ember grabbed her phone and looked at the time. **4:11am**, the exact time she was born eighteen years ago. She flipped open her phone and read the new text message.

_Ember,_

_ Happy birthday, sweet heart! Congratulations on being eighteen years old! I can't believe how grown up you're getting to be! I'll pick up a cake on my way home from work tomorrow, so you'll see me around 10pm or 10:30pm. See you then!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Ember groaned again. _Did she have to text at the _exact_ time I was born? Couldn't she have waited until morning? _None the less, Ember replied;

_'Kay, thanks mom. Love you to. See you tomorrow evening._

_ Ember_

After flipping her cell phone shut, Ember placed it back on the nightstand before rolling onto her back, one knee bent up underneath the blanket. She was wide awake and thinking.

_Fourteen years of torture and counting. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ember Shi**

"Hey, Ember," Ember's body froze solid as she heard the annoyingly high pitched voice. Not as high as the speaker's sister, but still annoying. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ember managed to force out those three short and simple words as she turned around to face Shitsureina Kirai, her sister, and the rest of their group.

"Congrats! How old are you now, sixteen?" Zankokuna mocked in a voice higher than Ember had ever heard.

"Eighteen, actually. Not that I have to answer." Ember replied, unfazed and standing with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, really? You don't look eighteen. Sixteen is a stretch, really." Shitsureina said calmly, before bursting out in a laughter that her sister and then the entire group joined in. Ember couldn't get in a word before the sauntered down the hall, still laughing and causing a scene. Her blood boiled beneath her slightly tanned skin, uncontrolled anger racing around in her mind. And because of that; Ember did something she never thought she'd do in her life.

She pulled the Death Note out of her bag, along with a pen.

_If it doesn't work; oh well. There's no better time to test this thing than now. _Ember thought, pulling the cap off the ballpoint pen with her teeth and keeping there. Putting the tip of the pen to the lined white paper of the black book, she began to write.

**ﾄｸﾆｶﾄﾅｽｲﾆﾐﾁ ﾉﾆｽﾁﾆ**

_Shitsureina Kirai_

She imagined Shitsureina's face. Blonde hair, green eyes, pink lips, and fair skin. Ember didn't write the cause of death; if she was just testing the Death Note, there was no point to writing more for nothing. She looked down to check her watch. **9:08 . 21, 22, 23. **Ember looked up and closed her eyes, continuing the counting in her head. _**25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… **_With the stream of numbers in her head, the clock on the wall across from her was ticking along, creating a simple rhythm. Ember's eyes snapped open nine seconds later, at **9:09**.

"One," She said aloud. Nothing happened. Ember laughed softly. "I knew it. This piece of junk is just a fake." Those words were logical, until she heard a scream ring through the halls. Ember froze, much like she had when Shitsureina first talked to her this morning. _It couldn't be… it's impossible…. _She thought, but she was still running to the source of the scream. When she turned the corner, it felt like all the blood drained from her body. There, on floor, lay Shitsureina Kirai. The girls were wide open it what seemed like fear, as was her mouth. Green eyes were staring lifelessly ahead, glossy pink lips parted in a silent scream. Zankokuna screamed again, her body shaking like a private earthquake had struck her. The mix of blondes, brunettes, and raven haired girls stood frozen in shock as they watched their friend fall to her knees beside her sister's body. Zankokuna was crying steadily now, and it wasn't long until a teacher rushed into the hall, stepping into the scene.

"What happened here?" Mr. Otaku, the mathematics teacher, asked after taking one look at Shitsureina.

"I-I don't know," Zankokuna chocked out. "All of the sudden, she just… she just froze a-and dropped to the ground!" The blonde girl began to cry harder.

"Ember," Mr. Otaku said, catching the said girls' attention. "Give me your phone and take Zankokuna to the nurse."

"Of course," Ember replied, handing him her cell phone from my bag, careful not to move the Death Note that was hidden. "Come one, Zankokuna." She grasped the crying girl's hand, pulling her to her feet. Since Zankokuna couldn't stand on her own, Ember pulled the girl's arm over her shoulders, letting Zankokuna lean heavily on her.

X-X_X-X

"Good gracious!" The startled nurse cried once she saw the state that Zankokuna was in. "What happened to her?"

"Her sister, Shitsureina, dropped to the floor when they were walking to class." Ember answered the nurse, before covering the crying and shaking girls' ears. "I don't think that Mr. Otaku found a pulse." She finished in a whisper.

"Oh, poor thing. Thank you, Ember, for taking her here. I'll give her some medicine. You're free to leave now." I nurse told Ember, taken Zankokuna's hand out of Ember's and removing her arm from around the red-head's shoulders. **[A.N/ In case you didn't get it, Ember has red-orange hair.] **Ember did as she was suggested to do, before walking back to the scene of the 'crime'. Mr. Otaku was still there, talking with The Twins friends, who were now crying.

"Mr. Otaku, what's going on? Will Shitsureina be okay?" Ember asked, or lied, seeing as she knew what happened. The Death Note was real. There was no mistaking it now.

"Well, as I was telling these girls, Shitsureina's body had no pulse." Mr. Otaku took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid she has passed onto the afterlife." Ember rolled her eyes mentally. _'Afterlife'. Yeah right! There's no such thing as Heaven or Hell._

"O-oh," Ember forced a stutter, making tears come to her eyes. She had gotten pretty good at holding in her tears, so when she needing them, they always came. "R-really?" Mr. Otaku just nodded, before handing Ember her phone back.

"I've called the police. I was going to call an ambulance, but I saw no point. It's strange how she just dropped," He cut off, looking to The Twin's group of friends. "Dead."

"Yes, it's quite unusual." Ember said calmly, as she stopped her eyes from widening. _He called the police, great. I'm so dead! _She thought. _But, wait. I didn't touch her; the Death Note caused her death. I just wrote her name. The Death Note is the only evidence the police will have to say that I killed her. As long as they don't find the notebook, I'm safe._

"Classes are cancelled for today, Miss Shi. You should go home for the day and rest." Mr. Otaku told Ember, before walking down the hallway to the office to; no doubt, make an announcement about the cancelled classes.

Ember turned around and walked out the school doors, setting off for her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ember Shi**

Ember was sitting down on her bed, staring down at the Death Note that was in her hands. _I killed someone… I really killed Shitsureina…. _The thought was unbelievable to Ember. _That's it. I have to keep this thing, but I need to know about it. _With this silent vow, Ember opened up the notebook to the second page. It was filled with white writing like the first page she had read before.

Death Note

How to use it

•The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of the human world.

•The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of Death/Shinigami.

•The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

_That's it? _Ember thought before thinking about the rules. _Okay, so the notebook officially belongs to me now, but what the hell is a Shinigami? _She remembered hearing about them from somewhere…. _Oh, that's right! Gods of Death, or Shinigami, steal humans' souls, I think…. _Ember's eyes scanned over the last rule before she laughed.

"'The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell'? Like I care! There are no such places!" Ember turned to the next page to read some more rules.

•If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

•The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

_Interesting…. _Ember thought, turning the page again.

•The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a Shinigami, its original owner, until they die or the death note is destroyed whichever comes first.

_Um… okay then. Possessed by a Shinigami? _This thought interrupted her reading.

•If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.

Again, Ember's reading was interrupted. _So, a Shinigami will come to me within thirty-nine days as of today. If anyone sees my face when the Shinigami _does _show up, they'll think I'm mental. I gotta be careful._

•Shinigami, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.

•A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked.

_So in other words, if I don't ask, I won't know anything, really. I gotta remember that…. _Ember turned the page again.

•A Shinigami can extend their own life by putting a name on their own note, but humans cannot.

_Damn, that'd be so cool._

•A person can shorten his/her own life by using the note.

•The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyes of the Shinigami which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them.

•A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a Shinigami, which are not generally known to the Shinigami.

Ember sighed, closing the book. It was **6:00pm**, because once she'd gotten home from school, (at around **10:00am**) Ember had spent a good two hours freaking out about the fact that she had killed someone, before taking a long, five hour nap. That meant she had, since she woke up at **5:00pm**, been thinking and reading for an hour. It was easy for Ember to get absorbed in her thoughts, since she liked to examine everything as much as possible. And as for the reading, it was rules for a notebook that could kill people; with just a name and a face. This brought her to a new thought; Kira. She had thought about him/her before, when she had first found and picked up the Death Note that now belong to her.

"I wonder who my Shinigami is…." Ember said softly to herself, before continuing in a louder voice. "But whoever they are, I know one thing. I'm taking that deal."

X-X_X-X

"Ember, sweetie! I'm home!" Ember's mother, Sankō, called out. Ember walked normally down the stairs and into her mother's view a couple minutes later.

"Hey mom." She said simply, before hugging her mother. Ember didn't look and wasn't tired, despite the late time of **10:12pm**. She and her mother walked into the kitchen, where Sankō set a box that was no doubt holding a cake within its white cardboard walls onto the cherry wood table.

"I got you your favourite cake flavour; chocolate!" Ember's mother announced in a cheerful tone that was 100% true. Ember couldn't help but smile at the gesture when her mother opened the box and she saw the cake. It was a small circular chocolate cake, decorated with black and red icing roses around the edge, forming a pattern. Green icing stems trailed down the sides of the cake, and _'__Happy __18th __Birthday__' _was written in green curly letters across the centre of the cake.

"Thanks mom, it's perfect." Ember hugged her mother once again.

"Well it's the least I could do since I'm keeping you up this late for your cake, and waking you up so early in the morning to say "Happy Birthday"." Sankō said laughing with Ember. It was such a small thing to do, but it meant a lot to Ember. It meant that her mother cared, unlike her father, Uwaki.

After Ember and Sankō had finished their cake, Sankō having one piece and Ember having two due to her sweet tooth and incredible love for chocolate, Ember stated that she was going up to bed.

"Alright, night sweetie. I'll be gone in the morning, so love you."

"Love you to mom." Ember said, before trudging tiredly up the stairs and into her room. As she closed the door behind her, an eerie voice made her stop dead.

"So you're the human who has my Death Note."


	4. Chapter 4

**[A.N/ This chapter is dedicated to **_**JustAnotherNameInTheBook**_**! Thanks for your review!**

**Also, just to let you guys know, the Shinigami mentioned in this chapter and further on is real. You can look him up on Death Note Wiki.]**

**Ember Shi**

The mysterious voice seemed strangely amused, as if this was some sort of game. Forcing herself to turn around, Ember's legs gave out as she came face to face with a creature- most likely male- that had pale green skin, a hook instead of his left hand, and a Native American headdress.

"Wh-who are you?" Ember asked as she leaned heavily against her bedroom door. The creature just laughed.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to ask a person's name without introducing yourself first?" He mocked. Ember frowned slightly, regaining her composure, standing up.

"Ember," The said girl's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and shock as she heard he mother's voice. Fear, because of this creature that was floating, yes; floating, in front of her, and shock due to the fact that her mother had heard her… fall. "Are you alright, sweetie? What was that noise?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Ember answered a little too quickly. "I just twisted my ankle and fell." She yelled through the door, ignoring the laughter that was echoing around her room.

"Do you need anything for it, Ember?" Her mother asked, and Ember could hear her coming up the stairs. _Damn! She mustn't see… whatever he is! Her reaction will no doubt be worse than mine. And I said I had to be careful…. _Ember quickly moved away from the door, hearing that her mother was near, as not to raise suspicions. As soon as Ember sat down on the black with red paint splats patterned blanket that covered her bed, her mother opened the door. After a quick nervous glance at where the green skinned creature stood- floated, Ember smiled at her mother.

"See mom, I'm fine. I didn't expect to twist my ankle- who ever does? - So I lost my balance and fell over. It really was nothing." The little look of doubt that had been on Sankō's face disappeared and was replaced with a sheepish smile; a rare sight.

"Well, it's good that you're fine. I had thought that you had a boyfriend that you were keeping a secret and he had snuck in to see you." Sankō explained.

Ember gasped. "Mother!" It was also rare that Ember ever called Sankō mother. She only did so when Sankō embarrassed her, or made her angry. Neither happened often, since Sankō was never home a lot, but this time was an exception. Ember cheeks were burning bright red. "You know I don't want a boyfriend."

"I know, sweetie. But it would be good for you to get one at some point in your life." Sankō sat down beside her daughter, Ember's bed creaking under the new weight. "Don't let what happened between your father and I stop you from getting romantically involved with someone." Despite the seriousness of the topic of conversation, and the sense of betrayal that came along with it, Ember found herself smiling slightly.

"It doesn't mom, and I know that you don't believe me fully when I say so, but it is true. I just don't want to be 'romantically involved' with someone yet." Ember said, quoting her mother's words.

"Alright, that's fine." Sankō said, standing up and stretching her arms up over her head before continuing. "I'll let you get some sleep now; you have school tomorrow."

"I know. Night mom."

"Goodnight honey. I love you." Ember's mother said before exiting and closing the door behind her. Once Ember was sure that Sankō was long down the stairs, she turned to the creature that was hovering just off of the floor by the window.

"What are you, who are you, and how didn't my mom see you?" She asked, demanding answers. Surprisingly, he answered her.

"I am Zellogi, and I am the original owner of the Death Note that you have."

"So you're a Shinigami, right?" Ember interrupted.

"Yes, you're correct. Also, your mother didn't see me simply because you are the only one who can see and hear me." Zellogi stopped to laugh slightly. "Unless, of course, someone else touches your Death Note; then they too can see and hear me."

"Wow…" Ember breathed before her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Zellogi? Correct me if I'm wrong, but humans and Shinigami can make a deal; can't they?"

"Ah, yes." Zellogi nodded once, showing that he understood what Ember was saying. "You're talking about the 'eye deal'. How far have you gotten in the Death Note?" He smirked slightly, and even that seemed out of place on his pale green face.

"The last thing I read was…" Ember trailed off, racking her brain as she tried to remember. "'A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a Shinigami, which are not generally known to the Shinigami.'" She quoted.

"You've gotten that far? Interesting…. How many pages is that? Four?"

"Five, actually. But, Zellogi? I wish to make the 'eye deal' with you; if you wouldn't mind."

Zellogi just laughed. "Why would I mind? It's half of _your _life that you're going to lose."

"I know, and I understand. Six years would be three after the deal; thirty would be fifteen, and so on. I don't really care that much. If I have the Death Note, I might as well go all out with it." Ember stated as she put her elbows on her crossed legs, laced her fingers and rested her chin on her flattened fingers.

"Alright then; let's make the deal."

X-X_X-X

Ember stood in front of her bathroom mirror, frowning slightly as she studied her eyes. Getting the Shinigami eyes didn't hurt; actually, it was like putting on contacts- painless. The problem was that her eyes didn't look any different; they were still the same dull grey eyes that stared back at her through the mirror's glass.

"Did it work, Zellogi? I didn't feel anything when I got my Shinigami eyes, and my eyes don't look any different." Ember asked, raising her gaze to look at her Shinigami's reflection.

"Yes, it worked. Should a human take the 'eye deal', it's supposed to be painless. And it doesn't matter the colour of your eyes, you will still be able to see the name and life span of other humans." Zellogi's reply sounded annoyed, as if she doubted him.

"Alright, if you say so. But how come I can't see my own life span?"

"Users of the Death Note only need to see the life spans of the people they kill, and because of this, even we Shinigami can't see our own life spans."

Ember shrugged and turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom door and into her bedroom. Still being in her pyjamas that consisted of a simple black tank top and neon green and black plaid mini shorts, she slipped under her blankets and clicked off the lamp on her nightstand. Just as she was about to fell asleep, she rolled over onto her side, facing the window.

"Zellogi?" She mumbled sleepily. "How long will you be staying?"

"Until you die or the when Death Note is destroyed."

Ember nodded and gave a sound to acknowledge that she had heard him before burying her face into her pillow and falling into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ember Shi**

Ember was defiantly _not _a morning person.

"God, just shut the hell up!" She yelled. Pulling the pillow out from underneath her head, Ember threw it at the alarm clock that was beeping like a bomb ready to explode. But, of course, the pillow did nothing to stop the annoying sounds emitting from the black and white rectangle. Ember sat up and sighed, pushing the _snooze _button. After forcing herself out of the warm haven that was her bed, Ember automatically walked over to the four panel closet. Opening the two panel door on the left, she climbed up onto the mattress and sat with her legs pulled under her as she stared at the black and white sketches and coloured paintings that covered the crimson walls.

"Did you do those?"

Ember gave a chocked, startled sound at the voice before looking over her shoulder and smiling faintly. "Yeah, I did." Was her answer to Zellogi's question. "I did these six years ago, when I was twelve." _Is he going stay here _all _the time? How will I change? Well, I guess I could always change in here…. _Turning to the other compartment of her closet, Ember grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans, and a scarlet short sleeved shirt. "Hang on; I'm just gonna change real quick." She said before closing the closet door and doing as she said she would. When Ember opened the door she saw Zellogi sitting on her bed, flipping through the pages in a binder. The cover read **ｲﾓｺｲｽ ﾄｸﾆ ﾄﾉｲｶｿｸｲﾄ**_Ember Shi Sketches _and Ember winced. Nobody was supposed to see those. They were done when she was sixteen and seventeen, and the realisation of pain had reached out to her fully. The sketches were inspired by heart break, death, hurt, and betrayal. Some of them were just the looks of how someone felt on the inside after going through one of Ember's inspirational causes. The rest were bloodshed.

"Why don't you put these drawings up?" Zellogi asked, sounding more bored than curious as he closed the binder.

"They make me feel different; like I'm not meant to be with everyone else. Family included." Ember answered as she grabbed her brush and started to brush the reddish orange hair that streamed down to the middle of her back.

"Don't humans strive to be different? To 'be their own person'?" Zellogi rose from the bed and floated a couple of inches above the wooden floor.

"They do," Ember stated. "But there is two ways to be 'different'. You could be different as in unique, or your own person, or you could be different as in weird, or a freak. So if you haven't guessed, those drawings," The red head jerked her head back in the direction of the binder that lay on her bed. "Make me feel like a freak among 'normal' people." After placing the brush back onto the dresser, Ember reached for a hair tie. Slipping in around her wrist, she began to braid her hair.

X-X_X-X

Ember entered the school, braid swishing behind her. The halls were quiet for a normal day, but this was the day after Shitsureina's death. Zankokuna would most likely not be in school, depending on when the funeral was, and without anyone to lead them, the rest of 'The Twins' group would be lost. _Maybe they can finally think for themselves. _Ember thought while walking through the door of her first class, which was English. All of the staff was aware of Shitsureina's 'passing', so the teacher made a mini lecture about how good of a person Shitsureina was, and about how students were not to goof off during a time such as the one at hand. Someone actually came in and talked to the class.

"…Zankokuna might even be happy about her sister's death, if Shitsureina lived a good life." Ember thought back to Zankokuna's crying face as she leaned over her sister's dead body. _Yeah, she's happy alright. _She thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Ember tuned out the rest of the man's speech, and glanced around the room, trying to see Zellogi without being caught. She founded him floating over by the windows, his eyes staring a little ways away. Following Zellogi's gaze, Ember caught sight of the student he was looking at. It was Light Yagami. _Why is Zellogi looking at Light? Is there something I'm missing?_

**A.N/ Sorry it's short, but I'm watching Naruto/Hinata vs. Pein, so I'm kinda off topic. Also I wanted a cliff hanger.**

** **Dodges stuff thrown at me by xIzumi-chan****


End file.
